


A Periwinkle of Beginnings

by teddiehtet



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Marchen Dream, Mezzo", Slight TamaSou (mostly platonic imo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiehtet/pseuds/teddiehtet
Summary: A young human-wolf hybrid, raised among humans, was all of a sudden cast out, labeled as an outsider, once his wolf-like features appeared. This incident forced him to leave the town he grew up in and isolate himself, away from the wandering eyes and malicious whispers of the townspeople.A few years later, a young man with soft, white hair, wearing a bright red hood stumbled upon shack hidden deep in the woods. The wolf, surprised to see a human this deep in the forest, tried to approach him… only to end up flipped on his back, as sharp, violet eyes stared down at him.“Who are you?”





	A Periwinkle of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ENKI!!! It's May 22 here in my timeline, and still in yours so I'm posting it yay! I really wanted to write a gift fic for your bday, and this Marchen Dream AU happened! I tried to write in a slightly different style (I wanted some parts to sound like a fairy tale book ^_^), but I hope you'll enjoy reading!! (Aha ;; if there are some random mistakes pls forgive me because I posted this at almost 1 AM- xD ) 
> 
> Once again, happy birthday, my friend!! <3 <3

_Once upon a time, there was a monster who secluded himself from the rest of civilization. However, before fear influenced the townspeople to deem him a monster, he lived among humans. Found in the forest nearby the village by a kind couple, the baby was raised amongst the rest of the townspeople. He grew up with a warm family, as normal human...until one day, on his 10th birthday, ears and a bushy tail that look suspiciously like a wolf’s sprouted on his head and back. This extraordinary event spread like wildfire, alarming the rest of the town, and the people wasted no time in shunning the young boy._

_His adoptive parents however continued to shower him with love, not giving a care to the whispers and resentful looks directed at them. As time passed, the townspeople who used to greet the couple with smiling faces and laughter acted more distant, sometimes even choosing to blatantly ignore them. The young boy, now five years older, was very aware of how the townspeople were treating his parents. He knew too, that it was because he was under his parents’ roof._

_Thus one day, the boy asked his parents if they could let him go. Despite the townspeople’s disdain, the parents refused to let the young boy leave._

_“You’re only 15,” they would say._

_“No matter what, we still love you,” they would say._

_Although the young boy was grateful that his parents were always there for him, he couldn’t bear seeing them shunned by the townspeople as well. The young boy knew the whole town was afraid of him. When he tried to play with the other children, before he grew out his wolf-like features, they were all friendly and were willing to play together. However, once his wolf tail and ears sprouted, the children were warned by their parents to stay away from him and soon he discovered that no one was willing to be his friend anymore._

_The wolf boy didn’t mind it in the beginning. He was happy that his parents were still there for him, and still loved him with all their hearts._

_However, even that happiness didn’t last forever…_

_\--------_

_“I heard they got into an accident.”_

_“Me too. It’s horrible! How could the train derail like that?”_

_“There weren’t that many survivors either…”_

_“The poor couple. Everyone got along with them too… until that creature came along.”_

_“That boy must be cursed.”_

_Whispers and rumors floated around town. Of course, the people made sure that the news reached the now 17 year old wolf boy._

_“It’s all that creature’s fault.”_

_“If it wasn’t for him, they would still be alive.”_

_“What if he cursed the rest of us? Ugh! This is unthinkable!”_

_“Imagine if he turned on us one day!”_

_As the wolf boy walked through town, the glares turned stronger and the whispers became louder. The townspeople made sure the wolf boy heard what they were saying._

_They made sure the wolf boy knew that his adoptive parents died because of him._

_They made sure the wolf boy knew that they were both fearful of and disgusted by him._

_The young man thought he was strong enough. He thought he would be able to ignore the blatant hate spewed about him just like his parents were able to. However, the boy was only just 17…There was only so much pressure he could shoulder._

_._

_._

_._

_A group of snide townspeople crowded around the young boy while he was out trying to buy groceries. The boy wanted no trouble. The confronting townspeople on the other hand, was provoking the wolf boy, first by making snarky and sarcastic comments. The situation turned physical when one of the hostile men reached out to yank the wolf boy’s tail harshly._

_As if the lid of a whistling kettle had popped off, the wolf boy lashed out at the man who had a tight grip on his tail. The boy’s nails, which turned longer and sharper within seconds, left bloody streaks across the man’s face. With an anguished cry, the man released the boy’s tail and stumbled back, holding his face in pain._

_The wolf boy hugged himself protectively, hiding his blood stained claws, as he took several steps back and started running…_

_...Running away from the eyes glaring after him, filled with fear and disgust._

_._

_._

_._

_Thus, the wolf boy fled, taking his precious belongings with him, away from the town; away from the stares and fear mongering rumors._

_~ Part 1 End ~_

* * *

“Ah, Sougo-kun!”

A young man clad in a red cape pulled down his hood as he walked through the entrance of the shop and nodded in reply to the shopkeeper’s greeting.

“Good morning, sir,” the young man replied as he made his way to the shopkeeper’s stand. “I remember you saying that there was a particularly far delivery requested for today?”

The storekeeper nodded. “Yes, someone from another town put in an order last night and requested for it to be delivered by the end of today. Unfortunately you won’t be able to take the train to reach that town yet. They’re still in the process of building the tracks.”

“Ah, that’s right,” Sougo remembered. “That’s okay. I’ll take the long way there.”

“Will you be okay? You only arrived at this town a few months ago.”

With a reassuring smile, Sougo replied, “I’ll be fine. Like you said, I haven’t been here long but I do have a map with me. I assure you the delivery will be made on time.”

“Sorry to ask this of you Sougo-kun,” the shopkeeper apologized. “No one else wanted to make this delivery and the order was very last minute. If only the tracks were completed already, it would make your journey a lot easier…”

“It’s okay, even without the train, I’ll make sure I get to the next town by sunset!”

“You really are a hardworking young man, Sougo-kun,” the shopkeeper praised. “You were the only one willing to take this deliver order. Thank you.”

“It’s not a problem at all,” Sougo said. “I’m always willing to help.”

“You’re quite the reliable one,” the shopkeeper praised. “Oh, by the way, you know that you’ll have to pass through that forest to get to the next town right?”

“Yes, I’m aware. Not to worry sir, I’ll be sure to not get lost there,” Sougo reassured.

“It’s not your sense of direction I’m worried about,” the shopkeeper sighed. “Since you’re new, you may or may not have heard but, there’s a dangerous creature roaming around in that forest.”

Sougo cocked his head in curiosity. “What do you mean?”

“That _creature_ ,” the storekeeper emphasized with disdain, “used to live in our town. A few years ago he finally showed his true colors and attacked one of us. Ever since then we’ve made sure that he won’t step foot here again. He’s a dangerous one, Sougo-kun. Hopefully you won’t have to see his ridiculous face when you pass through the forest. If you ever feel eyes on you, put your safety first and make a run for it, you hear me young man?”

Sougo chuckled. “Thank you for your concern sir. I’ll be careful when passing through.”

The shopkeeper huffed, “You’d better come back in one piece.” He then turned to grab a package and handed it to Sougo.

The young man tucked it under his arm, pulled up his hood, and with a “goodbye”, headed out.

\---

For someone who has only been in the town for a few months, Sougo was pretty well known amongst the townspeople. He was quickly able to get a job as a delivery person, and was famous for being on time. On top of how well he did his job, he was also known for his manners and selfless nature. Because of his calm nature, everyone found it easy to call out and talk to him; whenever they see his signature red hood, the townsfolk would yell out in greeting.

Being so well liked by the townspeople had its perks too, since almost anyone Sougo asked for help won’t say no.

“Excuse me, may I ask you if I’m pathing my way correctly?” Sougo asked one of the town guards at the town gates. “I’m making a delivery to the next town, and I have drawn out a clear path here with the help of a couple of my colleagues. Before I leave, I just wanted to make sure that what I have drawn is the correct path.”

The guard observed the map Sougo held out and nodded. “Yep, this is pretty much it. The directions are pretty detailed too. Is this your first time venturing out of town, Sougo?”

“It’s my first time going through the forest to reach the next town,” Sougo answered. “I’m a little excited for this small journey, to be honest.”

“Hmm, well, it’s good to be excited, but you’d better watch out for _that_ monster,” the guard warned. “We haven’t seen him try to come back for a few years, but some people who have passed through the forest have reported having seen him. Stay safe, Sougo.”

“I will,” Sougo promised. “Thank you for your help.”

.

.

.

“A monster huh,” Sougo muttered to himself as he followed the map and navigated his way through the forest.

Rays of sunlight beamed down through the canopy, illuminating the forest floor. The chirping of birds, along with the occasional passerby butterfly accompanied Sougo along his walk. The young man was enjoying every bit of this journey; from the lush forest floor to the numerous small animals either flying or scampering around.

He continued on his merry way, enjoying the scenery and following the map in his hands. After some time, Sougo decided to put away the map and just walk around for a while, trusting himself to find his way back out of the forest to be right on time for his delivery job.

As he kept exploring, he discovered a small clearing where a humble little shack stood. Next to the shack was a small field of what seemed to be periwinkle flowers. Sougo ventured closer to the periwinkle field and crouched down. The dainty light blue, five-petaled flowers somehow provided a soothing presence to Sougo, and he found himself admiring the small field with a tiny smile.

* * *

_The young boy fled to the woods and by some miracle, he discovered an abandoned shack deep in the forest. The poor boy was lost at first, not knowing how he should continue to survive. He couldn’t return to the town to get any other necessities. After all, the townspeople, who used to ruffle his hair and play with him when he was younger, now would not hesitate to pierce a blade through his heart. And so the boy had to figure out how to survive alone._

_Some years passed, and the wolf boy had grown into a young adult. He had learned how to use the resources around him and occasionally swipe some passerby’s forgotten food or abandoned equipment. Thus, the young man continued to live in peace._

_Although he had no human companions, there was something he treasured with his whole heart: the small patch of periwinkles that were blooming beautifully beside his shack._

_The young man did not know how they were growing there, undeterred. Perhaps the owner of the abandoned shack had planted them before they left, and the conditions of the soil as well as the environment were perfect for the flowers to continue growing._

_The light blue five-petaled flowers quickly became his source of comfort. The wolf boy, when he first arrived, would try his best to learn how he can best tend to the periwinkles. As time passed, he quickly learned how to maintain them._

_._

_._

_._

_One day, a lost human stumbled upon the young man’s shack. The stunning red of the stranger’s hood immediately attracted the young wolf’s attention, causing him to tense up._

_The wolf hadn’t seen a human in so long. Was this person lost? How did he end up venturing this deep into the woods?_

_The stranger was crouching down, observing the periwinkles the wolf boy had tended to with care. Curiosity took over, causing the wolf boy to approach the human clad in red. The wolf boy placed his hand on the stranger’s shoulder._

_“Um…”_

_Within seconds, the wolf boy found himself being flipped and landed, painfully, on his back. His vision turned blurry for a few moments before he started focusing back on his surroundings. The next thing he clearly saw was the face of the stranger in red, hovering over him._

_Though he was slender, the human had pressed all of his weight on top of the young wolf, and had both of his arms trapped effectively over his head._

_The wolf was speechless. After all, how can a human smaller than him be so strong?_

_The stranger’s violet eyes turned cold as he stared down at the wolf and spoke._

_“Who are you?”_

_~ Part 2 End ~_

* * *

Still straddling the stranger, Sougo kept his attention on the man underneath him. His gaze stayed sharp and attentive, until he noticed the fuzzy pair of ears on top of the man’s head.

Blinking in confusion, Sougo asked, “Um, are those…animal ears?”

“Uh…” The man underneath muttered unintelligently, still quite stunned from being overpowered by the smaller man. Once his tongue started working again, the wolf replied, “They are.”

“Hmmm, you must be the monster that the townspeople have warned me about,” Sougo commented. He ran his eyes across the wolf’s features, observing them in more detail. “You don’t seem to be as vicious as they say.”

Sougo released his grip on the wolf’s wrists and jumped off of him. The young human extended his hand out to the wolf, offering to pull him up. With wide eyes, the wolf blinked a couple of times, confused as well as surprised. After a few seconds, the wolf slowly reached out to grasp the young man’s outstretched hand. Sougo then helped him up, seemingly effortlessly.

“Sorry for attacking you so suddenly,” Sougo apologized. “I was just startled for a while there.”  

The wolf’s jaw almost dropped. How come the human was apologizing? “You’re just…You’re gonna let me go just like this?”  
This time it was Sougo’s turn to cock his head in confusion. “There’s no reason for me to not let you go on with your day…? You’re not doing any harm. If anything, I’m concerned that I may have hurt you unnecessarily.”

“Oh, well, it’s okay, I’m okay,” the wolf reassured.

“That’s good to hear,” Sougo replied. “Well, I have a delivery to make, but if you don’t mind, may I ask for your name? My name’s Sougo.”

The man in the red hood extended his hand for a handshake. The wolf stared at the human’s hand, then back up to the human’s face, wondering if the human really was waiting for a handshake. After a few seconds, the wolf took the human’s smaller hand in his and exchanged a firm handshake.

“I’m Tamaki. It’s nice...to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Sougo answered. “You seem like a very interesting character, Tamaki-kun. I’m especially curious about your animal-like features!”

“To be honest, I don’t even know how I got these, or what I actually am,” Tamaki admitted in a slightly disgruntled tone. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Oh, I apologize if I sounded pushy!” Sougo held his palms up as he apologized. “I was only curious about your animal-like features since it’s something I’ve never seen before on a human!” Before Sougo could further gush about Tamaki’s features, he stopped himself and raised his head to look at the sky. Almost immediately afterwards, he spoke, “Um, I do have to go and make this delivery now but if you don’t mind, will it be okay if I come and visit again?”

The wolf’s ears perked up in excitement and surprise. This human was actually willing to come back again? Even after seeing Tamaki?

“Uh, sure, that’s fine with me. I’m always here anyway.”

“Well then, I’ll drop by sometime soon when I’m free,” Sougo answered with a chuckle. Just as he was about to leave, Tamaki stopped him.

“Ah, hold on a second.” Tamaki took a few steps, crouched down and reached over to carefully plucked a mature periwinkle from his field. Then, he turned back to Sougo and held out the periwinkle, with a slight pink blush painting his cheeks. Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, Tamaki spoke, “Here you go. So that you don’t forget to visit again.”

Sougo’s heart warmed upon witnessing Tamaki’s little gesture. The ivory haired man plucked the flower from Tamaki’s fingers and held it close to his chest. “Thank you, Tamaki-kun. You don’t need to worry. I’ll definitely come back.”

* * *

_The wolf waved goodbye as the human’s form disappeared out of the woods, already anticipating the next time his new companion would return. He was ecstatic! There was finally a human who genuinely wanted to know him better! Someone who wanted to come back and visit him! He did think the human was a bit strange to approach him, but it seems that this human didn’t really have much fear. On the contrary, the wolf observed that the young man was even looking forward to talking with him!_

_True to his word, the man in the red hood returned the next day, bringing with him a basket filled with bread, cheese, meats, and other different types of finger food as well as drinks._

_The young wolf’s tail wagged excitedly as he observed the young man bring out all the food he brought from town, with bright, anticipating eyes. It’s been so long since the wolf had eaten food from the town, he gobbled most of it up in mere moments._

_The man in the red hood and the wolf shared stories of their lives, both the good and the bad. They shared stories of their family and their childhood. Although it brought back bad memories, the wolf openly told the man in the red hood about how he had to grow up in the town. Some more visits and conversations later, the young wolf told his friend about the incident that was the final straw in having the villagers deem him a villain._

_Thus, the young man, in his own way, tried to get the townspeople to change their opinion of his wolf friend. When he had the chance, he would try to talk to the villagers and attempted to mention how they might have the wrong idea about the wolf. However, whenever the subject of the wolf was brought up, the townspeople solidified their contempt for the wolf. Everyone the young man talked to answered with fear or disgust, and sometimes a mix of both._

_During one of his visits, the ivory haired man openly expressed his frustration. How could the same townspeople who treated him so kindly treat his friend so differently? Ever since listening to the wolf’s story about how he was treated in the past because of his features, the young man felt a wave of protectiveness wash over his conscience. After all, how could anyone treat this young wolf so unfairly? This young wolf, who stayed bright, positive, and never sought to harm a single soul, even after the town had turned its back on him._

_No matter what, the man in the red hood was going to continue being this wolf’s friend, despite the town’s resentment towards him. He wanted to continue having conversations with him, and learning more about the forest through him. He wanted to share the most recent news with the young wolf, and be able to venture outside the forest with him. However, the young man knew that once the townspeople see his friend, it was game over._

_So the young man decided. If these townspeople, these so-called friends, had rejected his wolf companion, and would be ready to forsake him too for even thinking of befriending the young wolf, then he would forsake them first._

_~ Part 3 End ~_

* * *

Tamaki’s ears dropped in disappointment. With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself up off the ground and smoothed out his clothes. Another day had passed without Sougo coming by.

 _“It’s almost been two weeks...I wonder if something happened,”_ Tamaki worriedly thought. _“Is he okay? Did he get sick?”_

As he went back into his shack, Tamaki thought of an idea- a reckless one. However, it would solve the burning question of where his friend had been all this time.

The next night, impulsively, Tamaki ventured out of the forest, and towards the town he grew up in.

.

.

.

 _“Well, this wasn’t very well thought out,”_ Tamaki mentally chastised himself as he pressed his back to the side wall of the town’s large gate, currently hidden from the patrol guards’ line of sight.

Tamaki could hear the footsteps as well as the voices of the guards getting closer. Just as he was about to turn to leave, a hand grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him down into a nearby bush. Before Tamaki could utter a surprised wail, the person pressed their palm on top of Tamaki’s lips, immediately shushing him.

“What are you doing here, Tamaki-kun?” a surprised, but very concerned Sougo whispered.

Tamaki’s eyes widened. Sougo was okay! Nothing had happened to him after all! His attention was drawn to the bag slung across Sougo’s right shoulder. Was he going somewhere?

Sougo removed his hand to let Tamaki answer his question. “You didn’t come by at all for the past two weeks,” the wolf answered, as quietly as he could.

Upon Tamaki’s reply, Sougo worried his bottom lip, touched by his concern. The young man thought of starting a conversation on the spot, but he assessed his surroundings and decided against it. Instead, he took the wolf’s hand in his, intertwined their fingers and stealthily led the wolf away from the outskirts of town, back into the forest.

* * *

_And so the wolf and the human snuck off back into the forest together, effectively avoiding the guards patrolling the outside of the town. Once the duo had traveled deep enough into the forest, the ivory haired man spoke, his voice seething with anger and extreme concern._

_“Why would you do something so reckless? If one of the guards had seen you, you know they wouldn’t hesitate to kill you.”_

_“But Sou-chan,” the wolf started. “I thought something happened to you. What if you got sick? Or got kidnapped or something?”_

_“Tamaki-kun.”_

_The man in the red hood reached into his pocket and presented a piece of paper to his friend. Pressed onto the paper was a periwinkle flower- the same type that grew near Tamaki’s home. The wolf’s eyes slightly widened and a small, surprised ‘wow’ slipped from his lips._

_“Sou-chan, is this the one I gave to you when we first met?”_

_Sougo nodded. “This is a special one don’t you think? You gave this flower as a gift, as a symbol of the start of our friendship. Naturally, I wanted to preserve it, as a keepsake.”_

_Tamaki’s heart swelled with admiration. For most of his life, he didn’t believe that a human would willingly be his friend. Now here he was, face to face with a kind hearted human who willingly stayed by his side- someone who came back to him, time and time again, to visit, share stories, and eat together. Finally, he had found someone whom he could truly call his good friend. Tamaki took a step forward and enveloped his arms around Sougo, being careful to not crush the pressed flower in his hands._

_“Sou-chan,” Tamaki muttered as he squeezed Sougo in a tight hug and buried his face in Sougo’s hair. “You’re amazing… thank you.”_

_Sougo returned the hug with a large smile plastered on his face. “Tamaki-kun, if I’m being honest, you’re the first friend I’ve made here who I don’t have to always keep my guard up around. Your heart is pure, and you never had malicious intentions towards the townspeople who cast you aside. You deserve a community of people who appreciate you and treat you as if you’re no different from the rest of us.”_

_The two of them then released each other from the hug. Sougo then started scanning his surroundings, focusing his gaze in multiple directions. He then turned his attention back to Tamaki and, with a soft smile tugging the corners of his lips, he offered a hand to Tamaki._

_“We’ll find a new community, one where the people hold no discrimination against anyone. I’ve decided that this town… even though the people there have treated me well, is not for me.” With a jerk of his head, he gestured to the bag he was carrying. “I’ve decided to leave as well.” Turning back to Tamaki, Sougo continued, “So, Tamaki-kun, would you like to travel together?”_

_The wolf stared at the young man’s outstretched hand, palm facing up and beckoning him to accept. With a confident smile that shone brighter than the sun, the wolf boy who was once alone and hesitant, took a firm hold of his companion’s hand._

_“Of course, Sou-chan!”_

_And thus, hand in hand, the young wolf and the young man clad in a red hood took the first step towards their journey together. They were face with no more limits. The world was their oyster and they had their whole lives to explore it, together._

_And so they lived happily ever after._

_~ The End ~_

 


End file.
